(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless positioning method, a wireless positioning apparatus and a mobile station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless positioning method for improving positioning accuracy.
(b) Description of the Related Art
For the wireless positioning method in wireless communication environment, there are many technologies such as time of arrival (TOA), time difference of arrival (TDOA), angle of arrival (AOA), delay spread of arrive (DSOA), and FingerPrint. The FingerPrint provides positioning means by dividing a region into small areas of the same size or small areas of the different size, and then by storing characteristics on a wireless communication system of each area into database.
Unlike the conventional communication environment which can utilize various sorts of system information, the recent wideband mobile communication is developing in direction of minimizing inter-cell interference and guaranteeing transmission speed at cell boundaries. Also, as the frequency reuse coefficient becomes bigger, the overlapped area during cell design decreases. Therefore, in such designed cells, it is not easy to obtain sufficient system information such as adjacent cell information, and adjacent cell SINR (Signal to Interference-plus-Noise Ratio) distribution. In this case, the positioning accuracy can sharply decrease.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.